Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exposure device, a substrate processing apparatus, an exposure method of a substrate and a substrate processing method for performing exposure processing on the substrate.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, a photolithography technique utilizing Directed Self Assembly (DSA) of a block copolymer has been developed in order to realize a finer pattern formed on a substrate. In such a photolithography technique, heating processing is performed on the substrate to which a block polymer has been applied, and then one surface of the substrate is exposed. Thus, the block polymer is reformed. In this processing, it is required that an exposure amount of the substrate is accurately adjusted.
In JP 2016-183990 A, an exposure device that exposes a film (DSA film), including a Directed Self Assembly, on a substrate is described. The exposure device has a light emitter that can emit vacuum ultraviolet rays having strip-shape cross sections, and is configured to be movable from a position farther forward than the light emitter to a position farther rearward than the light emitter to cross paths of the vacuum ultraviolet rays emitted from the light emitter. Before the exposure processing, illuminance of the vacuum ultraviolet rays is detected in advance by an illuminance sensor, and a movement speed of the substrate is calculated based on the detected illuminance such that a desired exposure amount of the vacuum ultraviolet rays is emitted. During the exposure processing, the substrate moves at a calculated movement speed, so that the desired exposure amount of the vacuum ultraviolet rays is emitted to the DSA film on the substrate.